Memórias de um Malfoy
by Kaze no Miko
Summary: Algum tempo depois de formado, Draco decide colocar em papel seus sentimentos sobre uma garota especial. D+G (so vou falando para os amantes de D+G que nao termina nada bem!!!)


Gente, essa é a minha primeira fic. Eu sei que ta ruim, mas mesmo assim deixem as reviews, ok? Para que assim eu possa melhorar... Pode meter o pau mesmo... Para mim tudo é sugestão... 

Sipnose: Algum tempo depois de formado, Draco decide colocar em um papel seus sentimentos sobre uma garota especial. D+G. Please, R&R

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Memórias de um Malfoy**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Já faz um bom tempo que ela domina meus pensamentos. Não, não somente os meus pensamentos, mas também meu coração. Mas isso não é o suficiente, pois vários são os fatores que nos separavam. Primeiro, ela é apaixonada pelo Todo Bom e Famoso Harry Potter. E segundo, o nosso nome. Eu sou um Malfoy e ela é uma Weasley. Malfoy e Weasley não se misturam. "

// O jovem passou a mão pelo rosto. //

"Mas quem inventou essa 'regra' estúpida ? Ah, sim. Foi o meu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, comensal da morte, braço esquerdo Daquele-Que-Nao-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, o primeiro a morrer na grande guerra travada entre o bem e o mal, a guerra onde o grande Harry Potter derrotou o Lord das Trevas para sempre. Mas a guerra não vem ao caso. Não nesse momento. Apesar de ter sido morto, não sinto a mínima falta do meu pai. Ele nunca soube me ensinar o que é amor, nunca teve a coragem de me fazer um carinho."

"Na verdade, a primeira pessoa a me mostrar um único sinal de afeto foi exatamente ela. Serei eternamente grato a essa garota por isso. Se não fosse ela, quem sabe se eu teria me tornado um comensal da morte, como o meu pai."

// *Sorriso* //

"Me lembro como se fosse hoje, como foi que tudo aconteceu, que tudo começou."

"Era natal e eu estava em Hogwarts, 7° ano. Eu recebi a noticia de minha mãe tinha falecido de uma doença grave. Mentira. Isso foi obra de Voce-Sabe-Quem e do meu pai. Ela sabia demais e tenho certeza que foi por causa disso que a assassinaram. Fiquei muito chateado, pois mesmo minha mãe estando sempre ausente eu gostava dela. Como tinha parado de nevar, peguei minha vassoura e fui da uma volta do lado de fora do castelo. Precisava pensar, esclarecer as idéias, sentir um pouco de vento na cara. Sabem como é."

"Eu estava completamente absorto em minhas idéias quando fui atingido pelo Salgueiro Lutador (e eu não me lembro de ter ido em direção ao salgueiro). Ele me jogou longe, na neve (graças a Merlin... Melhor do que cair lá por perto e levar outro soco do salgueiro) e eu fiquei lá, caído, fitando o Céu branco, mas não por muito tempo. Depois de alguns instantes eu ouvi uma voz feminina muito aconchegante. Tão aconchegante quanto o canto de uma Fênix."

-Você esta bem? Se machucou? Quer que eu te leve à ala hospitalar?

"Havia sinceridade e preocupação na voz dessa garota. Ninguém nunca se preocupou comigo. Não nessa intensidade."

-Não eu acho (ui, minha cabeça) que estou bem.

"Então olhei para a garota. Cabelos vermelhos, veste de segunda mão... Era a Weasley. Geralmente eu a caçoaria, mas ela estava irradiando um brilho tão fascinante que simplesmente não consegui. Ela se sentou ao meu lado."

-Você é o Malfoy, não é? Weasley, Virginia Weasley. Pode me chamar de Gina.

-Um. Gina, ok! 

-Não é da minha conta, mas porque você estava voando aqui fora num frio desses, quero dizer, o próximo jogo de quadribol é só na primavera, não é? Você poderia treinar em um clima mais... um... agradável.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Você deve saber que sou da Sonserina e que estou sempre ... um... digamos... azucrinando os alunos das outras casas, principalmente os da sua casa, Grifinória, e por isso ninguém lá gosta de mim. Então porque você ainda conversa comigo, eu digo, é "contra a natureza" dos grifinórios conversar com os sonserinos.

-Bom, faz parte de mim ajudar os outros. Você ainda não me disse porque estava aqui fora nesse tempo.

-Um, bom. Eh que minha mãe faleceu ontem, e eu queria refrescar um pouco a minha cabeça. Ela foi o mais próximo que eu já cheguei de família, então eu fiquei bastante chateado e...

"Foi aí que ela me abraçou."

-Sinto muito. Me desculpe por ter perguntado - Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Quem a deu liberdade de me abraçar assim? Ah, sim, fui eu. Eu nem tentei afastá-la de mim. Aquele abraço....eu precisava de um abraço, DAQUELE abraço. Sem que nem eu mesmo percebesse, eu a abracei de volta e fiz uma coisa inédita em minha vida: chorei."

"Pois eh. Foi isso que aconteceu. Depois do abraço (e choro), ela ouviu atentamente a todos os meus desabafos. Foi um alívio para mim."

"Sabe, naquela época eu pensei que deveria estar possuído. Eu estava me abrindo para uma Weasley. Bom, no final, isso não importava. De alguma maneira eu confiava nela. Inicialmente isso me confundiu, embora eu soubesse do que se tratava: eu estava apaixonado por ela. Todo aquele afeto me abalou de alguma maneira e agora eu precisava dela perto de mim."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Com o tempo fomos ficando mais amigos. Desde o dia em que ela me ouviu eu fui ficando cada vez menos rude e mimado e arrogante. Ela me transmitia uma alegria que nenhuma outra pessoa foi capaz de me passar, alegria que não durou muito tempo."

"O irmão dela, Ronald Weasley, simplesmente não aprovou a nossa amizade. Disse a Gina que eu não era confiável e que me aproveitaria dela. Um absurdo, é lógico. Eu fiquei bastante chateado, mas o meu amor por ela tinha dimensões tão grandes que eu estava disposto a conquistar a confiança dele. Mas antes conseguir isso eu me formei em Hogwarts. Foi nessa mesma época (Junho-Julho) que Potter derrotou Voce-Sabe-Quem. Quanta perda em 6 meses: meu pai, minha mãe e Gina. Mas eu não desistiria. Eu fui atrás dela.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Cinco anos mais tarde, exatamente no dia de hoje, enquanto andava pelo beco diagonal procurando uma nova coruja, vi a minha doce Virginia... de mãos dadas com Potter e com uma criança de colo. Fiquei estarrecido."

-Eles não poderiam.... ou poderiam - "Eu pensei" - Mas o Potter sempre ignorou ela. Ah, Merlin, não. Por favor, não deixe que ela me veja.

"Mas ela me viu. E isso era mal, porque eu não conseguiria esconder minha decepção."

-Draco... Hei Draco. Você sumiu. Se lembra do Potter? - "E como alguém poderia NÃO se lembrar dele? Duplamente famoso por derrotar Vol... Aquele-Que-Nao-Deve-Ser-Nomeado - Nos nos casamos. E esse é o nosso filho, James.

"Potter estava me olhando com uma cara muito ruim. Ele era outro que nunca confiou em mim e acho que ele sabia dos meus sentimentos pela Gina. Droga. Porque que eu tinha que vê-la ao lado dele, carregando o filho dele? Merlin, como eu queria estar no lugar do Potter"

-Ei Gi... Virginia. Oi Sr. Potter. Ola pequeno James. Como vão? - "Eu tava tentando fazer a melhor cara possível, mas tava difícil. Queria ir embora, me trancar na minha confortável casa em Hogsmeade."

"Ah, eh. Me esqueci de escrever. Depois de ter formado, fui trabalhar no Ministério da magia, seção do Mal uso da Magia. Não sou rico, mas sou honesto. Tanto que até recusei o dinheiro sujo que meu pai me deixou de herança."

-Nos vamos muito bem. Muito felizes, eu diria. E o Senhor? - "Respondeu o potter enquanto abraçava a minha amad.... a Gina"

-Estou muito bem também. Nossa. Já e tarde e eu tenho que ir a uma reunião no Ministério da Magia. Vejo-os por aí.

"Tudo a mais pura mentira. Estava muito triste e não tinha reunião nenhuma. Aparatei para a minha casa, sentei no sofá a deixei minhas emoções me levarem... "

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Quem me viu, quem me vê. O Antigo Draco nunca choraria por uma mulher. E nem escreveria uma memória melosa como essa. Mas o Draco mudou. E muito. Draco perdeu pessoas queridas e não tão queridas, Draco se apaixonou, Draco se feriu nessa paixão, Draco amadureceu com todas essas experiências. Humpf... Falando assim eu pareço aqueles elfos domésticos. Mas tudo bem, isso não vem ao caso."

"E aqui estou eu. Escrevendo essa memória. Sabe como é... Apenas desabafando antes de ir embora. Isso mesmo, estou indo embora. Isso pode parecer melancólico, mas durante 5 anos eu a tenho procurado, dedicando um canto especial da minha vida a ela, e de repente vê-la com um marido... é demais para mim. Estou disposto a esquecer Hogwarts, Weasley, Potter e crianças. Vou para o Japão, e procurar por alguém que possa me proporcionar o mesmo tipo de alegria que Gina me proporcionou, começar uma nova e feliz vida. Adeus a todos."

// E colocando a carta no bolso, o homem louro aparatou, deixando para trás a primeira e a única mulher que amou: Virginia Weasley //

Finite

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, Pode Falar. Ficou Horrorosa, neh? Mas tudo bem.... É uma fic simbólica para mim. A primeira de muitas... Bom, a fic deve ter ficada toda confusa, ne????? ah, eh que eu tava super apressada para acabar e não queria largar pela metade, então enviei essa coisa malfeita mesmo... Please, reviews... mesmo estando feia... nem que seja para xingar... ^______^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Reviewers:**

**[Estrela Cadente]** Oh.. Minha primeira reviewer... muito obrigada!!! ^-^ .. e farei o possível p/ melhorar mais e mais...

**[May]** Obrigada!!! *^__^*.. Esse é o casal mais lindo do mundo, neh?? Eu também amo eles... É o contraste mais fofo do mundo, quero dizer: A maldade absoluta com a bondade encantadora... Aaah... kawaii

**[Karen Black] **Tks... Assim que eu liberar tempo (eu to escrevendo uma fic de inuyasha em pt...) eu vou ver se eu escrevo uma como vc falou... kissus!

**[Gisele]** ^__^ ... Assim que eu arrumar tempo (é o maldito tempo de novo) eu vou reescrever... desenvolver mais a historia. *encolhendo* Sim senhora... eu nao vou fazer mais isso... assim que liberar (adivinha o que) tempo, eu vou escrever uma seqüência sobre o que aconteceu com o Draco no Japão... e vai acontecer uma surpresa.... 

**[K*rol!]** Ahaauauahheauhauhauaehuh .. Depois, minha querida... Antes de um final feliz é sempre bom ter um pouco de sofrimento... Ahuhuhuheuheuhuahuauhaheuheuhe!!! *risada sinistra*

**[Yellowred]** *^__^* Eh... vide respostas acima... Mas.. pq vc não queria a gina e o draco juntos? É ciúme *protegendo a cabeça para eventuais paneladas, pedradas ou coisas do tipo* ou pq vc não gosta deles mesmo??? Mas muito obrigada pela review para ajudar a fazer escritores melhores... Kissus!


End file.
